


Call it true love?

by esocwen



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Stripping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-10 14:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8920171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esocwen/pseuds/esocwen
Summary: What is the dynamic after Shiro returns for the second time? Kuroh and Shiro would both like to know... (spoilers for season 2)





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think all of us ShiroXKuroh fans have wondered what their final reunion after season 2 was like. So here is my lame idea of it, ha! I like to picture Shiro and Kuroh truly in love with each other even though they both have issues for sure. I hope you enjoy my story! Part two will come later, probably after the holidays! Yum stuff for sure! ;) Obviously, I don't own any part of the official K. Just love the characters!

After the fight with the green king and the slates were destroyed, Kuroh and Neko had gone through an agonizing time without their king, their Shiro. But Shiro did keep his promise and returned to them as he said he would. Shiro's appearance may have changed and he was now officially known as Adolf K Weissman, but it was obvious to anyone that it was the same care-free, slightly clueless Shiro. 

One night after Shiro had returned, the usual scenario had begun, the silver trio had settled down to eat a delicious meal prepared by their "master chef" Kuroh. Tonight it was salmon with rice balls. During dinner, Kuroh sat back and watched the scene in front of him. Neko chowing down on her dinner, overly joyous about her fish. Shiro, or Adolf rather, enjoying the rice balls of course. As he watched, Kuroh started to wander in his thoughts. Kuroh has been very happy and content ever since Shiro reappeared in his life, but at the same time he's also been nervous and a bit anxious. As he looked at the two people in front of him, Kuroh still had so many questions. What was this exactly? What were Shiro's plans now? What were his own plans now? He didn't want to leave Shiro, but what was he supposed to be doing? What were Shiro's expectations of him now? What did Shiro want now? 

"Kuroh! Kuroh! Did you hear me?? More fish please!!" Neko shouted as she held her plate up in the air. Shiro snickered a little and looked over at Kuroh.

"Uh? Yes, there is a little left in the kitchen. I'll get it for you." 

"Yayy!!" Neko handed Kuroh her plate as he got up and walked away. He could feel eyes on him as he turned into the kitchen. He moved to the stove just in time to see Shiro watching him from the side. 

Once dinner was over and the table cleared, Kuroh had settled down to work on a few new poems he had in mind. Neko wanted to show Shiro a new movie she had seen during the time he was gone. Something with lots of action, gore and fighting, Kuroh hadn't paid much attention to it, not his thing really. Shiro patiently watched the movie with Neko, more so to humor the girl and spend some quality time together. By the time the movie was over, Neko had fallen asleep and was now curled up on the floor in front of their tv in the corner. Kuroh thought it best to let her sleep, he retrieved an extra blanket out of their cabinet and covered her so she would be warm. Kuroh paused to think to himself how his relationship with Neko had changed over the years. Neko could be so ridiculous sometimes, but Kuroh had come to a point where he looked at her as part of his family and future. He truly cared for her well-being and wanted her to be taken care of.

Kuroh looked around the room and noticed that Shiro was gone. The sliding door to the patio was slightly open. Kuroh stepped out onto the patio to see Shiro leaning against the railing looking out over the high school island. Kuroh couldn't resist his desire to join his king and see what was on his mind. He walked up and found a place to lean against the railing next to Shiro. "Its a lovely night out. Great time of year for this weather" such lame small talk Kuroh thought to himself. 

"It is nice isn't it." Shiro replied."Is Neko still asleep?"

"Yes, she looked comfortable and I thought it best to let her sleep"

"Good idea"

Kuroh turned his head to look at Shiro. Kuroh was still adjusting to this new physical form of Shiro. Shiro was always very attractive in a cute kinda silly way. But this new "Adolf" Shiro version was something else. First off, he was taller than Kuroh, only by an inch maybe, but still taller. Shiro was still as clueless as ever, but he appeared older now and bit more adult. Kuroh couldn't help but catch himself mindlessly staring at Shiro sometimes just "adjusting" right? Shiro turned to meet Kuroh's vacant stare. Shiro and Kuroh's eyes met and both quickly looked away with pink hues crawling up their cheeks. 

A few more moments of silence paced. Kuroh's questions from earlier started rising in his mind again. There wouldn't be a better chance than this quiet moment alone together right?

"...Shiro?..."

"Yes?"

"You've been back for a while now..I've been wondering what your plans are now..if you've decided or... know...what you want to do now."

Shiro turned to look at Kuroh, taken back a little from this start of conversation.."Hmm, Well I haven't given it too much thought. I enjoy teaching at the school and living here, so..."

"No not that... what I mean is... where do you see yourself in the future? Do you know what you want to do?"

"Uh, I'm not sure what you mean..exactly, Kuroh. What I want to do? I want to be here, that's all I really know right now."

"I'm talking about future interests. Do you think you'll ever want to travel? or settle down?... Ever have a family or" Kuroh turned his head to make eye contact with Shiro again, but immediately looked down, not sure why but his face was flushed.... " or..something like that?"

Shiro was looking at Kuroh who was standing next to him with a very bashful but inquiring look on his face. What was he getting at and why was he so curious about this right now? Could this be... him..asking..?"Um..I'm not sure, I haven't really thought about it." Shiro walked over to face Kuroh more directly and leaned his elbows back on the railing. "Kuroh... are you asking me if I'm interested in meeting someone and falling in love?" Shiro teasingly asked. 

Kuroh's cheeks started to heat up and he knew he was blushing. Leave it to Shiro to turn a serious conversation into a teasing, silly moment. 

Shiro snickered to himself, "so cute" he couldn't help but think. Shiro turned to look down at the campus below. "Well... Kuroh... I kinda thought it was obvious. But I guess I was wrong."

This caught Kuroh's attnetion. He looked up to see what Shiro was saying. "Obvious? what would be obvious?"

Shiro continued to look down. "uh... obvious that I'm in love with you, Kuroh." Shiro declared softly. He took a deep breath and stood up. Shiro reached his arm out to gently grab Kuroh's hand. Kuroh's eyes were now locked on him... Shiro looked at him. He just confessed his love. What was Kuroh thinking right now? 

Kuroh felt like the world just stopped. Did Shiro just say he was in love?... with him? Kuroh's eyes were wide but he couldn't get them to close for some reason. And he wanted to say something but his mouth refused to move.

Shiro was nervous by Kuroh's silence, but he couldn't stop now. "I love you, Kuroh." Shiro reached up with his other hand to cup Kuroh's face and slid some of his dark hair behind his ear. "I didn't get the chance to say this to you before... but during our fight with Nagare....you were so brave and strong. I was already in love with you, but when I saw you in front of me.. protecting me, I felt like my heart was going to explode. Partly from fear that something would happen to you, but mainly because you were so perfect. You still are so perfect." 

Kuroh was speechless, all he could do was stare into Shiro's eyes and listen to his flattering praise. "I...I.." Kuroh could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was almost painful. "I didn't know you felt that way". Kuroh didn't realize that at some point he had started leaning his face into Shiro's palm. He felt Shiro stroking his cheek with his thumb. Kuroh, embarrassed, turned away to face out over the campus and put his arms forward to lean against the railing. Kuroh was breathing heavy but trying to calm himself. He was still processing Shiro's words. What was this? 

Shiro walked up behind him, wrapped his arms around Kuroh and rested his chin on his shoulder. "he's open, not losing his attention now." Shiro thought to himself. 

"Hmm, my Kuroh, you asked me if I was interested in having a family. I want to you to be my family... and Neko of course, haha! I want to love you as my lover and partner... if you'll let me. I don't want you to feel forced or obligated to be with me. But since you asked what I wanted... I want you Kuroh...I love you very much and..." Shiro stopped speaking, he felt Kuroh straighten up and get stiff..."uh oh" Shiro thought. Kuroh turned around to look at Shiro face to face. Kuroh moved both of his hands to hold the sides of Shiro's face. Kuroh had a million thoughts going through hid mind, but his actions were moving him more. Before he could say anything, Kuroh leaned in and gave Shiro a very gentle, soft kiss to his lips. 

Now it was Shiro's turn to blush. Shiro felt Kuroh's soft lips touch his. It felt like a warm flame just slid down his body. He felt frozen, but in a good way. Frozen in happiness maybe? He forced his eyes to look into Kuroh's which were less than an inch away. Somehow Shiro forced words out of his mouth... "Oh... I forgot you believe in proof through actions rather than words..." Shiro said while looking into Kuroh's eyes. Kuroh and Shiro both started to smile at the same time. Shiro took a deep breath and wrapped his arms tight around Kuroh and pulled him closer. "I'm going to kiss you again." Shiro kissed Kuroh, first softly, then repeated the kiss again but with more longing and pressure to it. Their lips were so soft and sweet together, pressed against each other. 

Kuroh felt the breath being stolen out of his lungs. His body felt hot all over but... was he shaking too? Kuroh couldn't help but move his hands from Shiro's face and wrap his arms around Shiro's neck. "Keep kissing me....please." 

That's all Shiro needed. He quickly tightened his arms around Kuroh and pulled him into his body. He kissed him deeply. Kuroh tangled his fingers through Shiro's "new" silver hair. Kuroh felt like Shiro's lips were lifting him up somehow. Shiro felt like Kuroh's lips tasted like heaven. To Shiro, Kuroh was heaven...

 

to be continued... GAAAWH!! ;)


	2. CH 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so where did we leave off?... oh yea!

Shiro's lips parted just in time to feel Kuroh's tongue slip into his mouth. Shiro moaned as he felt Kuroh's tongue meet his and press together. He grabbed Kuroh and lifted him up to wrap his legs around his waist. He moved Kuroh to the side of their balcony to brace him against the wall. He took hold of Kuroh's wrists and gently slid them above his head. He looked into Kuroh's eyes and saw so many things. Panic, need, fear, excitement...want..., Shiro recognized these emotions because he himself was feeling them too. They kissed again, deeply. Kuroh closed his eyes as he felt Shiro start to kiss his neck causing him to lean his head back. He gasped as he felt Shiro lick his neck and move his way up. Shiro used his teeth to pull Kuroh's earlobe into his mouth and gave it a good suck.  
"Aah...Shiro" Kuroh said breathlessly as he clenched his fists, he tilted closer trying to get as much contact with Shiro as he could. Shiro kissed back down Kuroh's neck and took a bite of his collarbone. Kuroh moaned louder than expected and quickly bit his lip to silence himself. Last thing he wanted was Neko waking up to discover this scene. Shiro raised his head up to meet Kuroh's face and gave him a kiss to his cheek. "I love you, Kuroh... Is this ok so far? Should I stop?"  
Kuroh paused to think, he knew this was moving quickly, he wasn't comfortable with moving quickly. But what he was feeling this moment in Shiro's arms was something he didn't want to stop. His body felt like it was tingling and begging for Shiro to touch it. His body was craving Shiro's love just as much as his heart was. "No, don't stop. I...I want this. I want you, Shiro."  
Shiro could see the desire and want in Kuroh's eyes and could hear it in his words. He felt his heart skip a beat. He released Kuroh's wrists and brought his hands down to unbutton Kuroh's shirt. He left a trail of kisses down Kuroh's chest as he undid each one. Kuroh dropped his arms down and put his hands on Shiro's shoulders to hold himself up. Shiro put Kuroh back down on his feet and then got down on his own knees. Shiro gripped his hands around Kuroh's hips and put soft kisses across his belly. Kuroh whimpered and shifted his legs in restlessness. He could feel his pants were growing tighter and becoming uncomfortable. Shiro unbuttoned the top of Kuroh's pants and kissed the spot right below his waist. Kuroh gasped again and slid his head back against the wall. "Shiro.... wait."  
Shiro stopped, he slowly stood up, sliding the tip of his nose up Kuroh's body stopping on occasion to leave a kiss. He brought his hands up to wrap around Kuroh's body and pull him away from the wall bringing him closer to himself. He could feel Kuroh shaking and and breathing heavy. "I'm sorry, Kuroh. I didn't mean to take it that far. This is a new thing for both of us. We don't have to go any farther if its too soon."  
Kuroh had to admit he was scared and nervous. This realization of his feelings for Shiro was more intense than he could have imagined. He needed to stop and process this. He wanted to stop and regain control of himself. But he didn't want to let go of Shiro either. He wanted to stay in his arms. Kuroh looked into Shiro's silver eyes. They had such a soft, gentle glow to them in the moonlight. "Can I spend the night with you in your bed?" Kuroh asked.  
"Of course you can, you don't ever have to ask! I want nothing more than to have you in my arms all night long." This made Kuroh smile. Shiro lifted Kuroh's chin to look at him and gave him a gentle but deep kiss. "In case you forgot, I love you." Shiro said with a playful tone following it up with a wink and quick kiss to Kuroh's nose.  
Kuroh blushed again but shook it off quickly. He was going to have to get use to this new flirting from Shiro. Oh god... was he going to have to learn how to flirt now too?!  
As if he could tell what Kuroh was thinking, Shiro laughed and suddenly picked him up into his arms. "Lets go to bed now, my Kuroh!"  
"Ah! It isn't necessary for you to carry me!" Kuroh stated.  
"Yes it is, I want you in bed and snuggling with me as soon as possible! And I hope you aren't expecting me to keep my hands and lips off of you this evening either, hmm?"  
"Uh... well no. I wasn't planning on keeping my hands to myself either." Kuroh said shyly.  
"Ooh?! Yaay! Good!" Shiro smiled widely and squeezed Kuroh tighter in his arms.  
Kuroh had a lot of new feelings and thoughts to process, but overall he felt relieved and... excited. He had answers now, answers he was happy with. This is a future he was looking forward to and filled him with a genuine feeling of love. Yes, he could feel himself definitely falling in love with this Adolf K Weismann person. His Shiro.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this one is shorter. But I was thinking about adding another chapter later. :) I hope you've enjoyed this short story so far.


End file.
